User talk:Yuusuke Takazaki
Old archives Re:wiki report Alright, since hate wikis also contain spam I thought it would be enough to report them here as well. It says that the wiki is disabled, but not the same as the usual wikis that has been closed? As this wiki that you took care of says it has been closed, while the one I reported says it has been disabled which got me a bit confused since both read Closed Wiki above the special page text. But I've contacted the staff about it so they can close the wiki. GotenSakurauchi (talk) 05:03, November 8, 2019 (UTC) ::i have contacted staff myself for closing wiki , they have disabled that wiki because of harassment/offensive content. if we(VSTF) close a wiki it creates a which anyone can re-utilize, on cases as above staff disables wiki to disable reuse of harassment content. I found a sockpuppet! "Dynasti L. Noble" is a sockpuppet of globally banned user "Dynasti the Radicles Fangirl". KamafaDelgato021469 21:05, November 10, 2019 (UTC) :: for reporting above user. Re: User profile header report Hi there. I would like for all of the user's IP addresses to be blocked, even if they aren't in one single range (like, if multiple blocks need to be done, I'm fine with that). I'm referring to this report: https://vstf.fandom.com/wiki/Report:User_profile_headers?oldid=169924. Thank you. Cheetawolfnitrotyper (talk) 15:33, November 14, 2019 (UTC) ::i dont see any need for VSTF assistance (VSTF only deals with edits such as spam or vandalism), could you please with above request. :::Okay, I'll forward it to them. Thank you! Cheetawolfnitrotyper (talk) 17:10, November 14, 2019 (UTC) Not vandalism? Re: https://mysingingmonsters.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/WaterAndFlame, does adding garbage to someone else's profile not count as vandalism? BunsenH (talk) 05:06, November 15, 2019 (UTC) ::It's social issue such as harassment, on such cases (other than vandalism or Spam ) we don't take action it's would be best to . MattapoisettPatton1 A user named MattapoisettPatton1 is being very rude to me across multiple wikis. He said that I should be blocked forever on all of the wikis that he is an admin in. He also tried to defend a vandal and made up stories that his account was hacked. I had to apologize. However, when I did, he threatened to block me forever on all of the wikis he is an admin on. He said that I was not welcome. This is plain wrong. Please stop him. Read this for more.User:Bowser201(Message Wall:Bowser201) 06:55, November 15, 2019 (UTC) ::Please for reporting social issues. :::okay. Thx! User:Bowser201(Message Wall:Bowser201) 08:31, November 15, 2019 (UTC) Seriously Just close AJ OC Wiki already. The founder and only admin is inactive and the wiki itself is inactive too. Stop protecting a dead wiki and just get rid of it. It'll clear up some server space for you guys, won't it? ::Please with above request. Protect the main page Can you please protect the main page in What's With Andy Wiki? Thanks! Jamie248 (talk) 08:24, November 23, 2019 (UTC) ::Protected page for admin only for 1month. Report:Wiki Hi Annop I believe that VSTF deals only for spam wiki, not for vandalism wiki (see the edit summary of your edit. I think that the page MediaWiki:I18n-Template:Reportwikis needs to be updated. Thanks. The VSTF only deals with wikis that are clearly spam and/or vandalism. All other wikis should be directed to to The VSTF only deals with wikis that are clearly spam. All other wikis should be directed to --TokihikoH11 (talk | ) 11:20, November 23, 2019 (UTC) ::We notify some inappropriate/vandalism wikis more quickly to Fandom staff, in such cases reporting vandalism wikis here is helpful. No change required in my opinion. :::Ok, thanks annop :) --TokihikoH11 (talk | ) 11:40, November 23, 2019 (UTC) message from DanielKolbinX sooo... hi ::Hello. message from Ulvi95 Dear Yuusuke Takazaki! The spam filtee blocks https://battleraprus.fandom.com/ru/wiki/Niggarex?redirect=no page due to racial abuse. However, it is the page about battle-rapper from Russia, who took this nickname before. How can I handle the block? I don't want to delete the page, and I ask you somehow handle this exception: due to this, I cannot add new information about other Russian battle-rappers in https://battleraprus.fandom.com/ru/wiki with regards, Ulvi95 ::i have asked Fandom staff about it , but since there is so many wrong use of word you have to delete it. But it used as the reference to nickname, it is not used as racial abusement to someone etc. Can you show me where I used it wrong? ::you should remove nickname on page to edit that page. change it that nickname whereever used into real name. Message from Goh Wendy Dear Yuusuke Takazaki, Since I can't report vandals so I only contact you for help. There's two vandals on Peppa Pig Fanon Wiki called UwU Eat Lead and MonaJackHong vandalized several pages. If you globally block them for an infinite time I would be happy. Also, those users called UnknownWhore and SuperUnkno0wnDeUltimateWhore have their username contained the unacceptable swear word. They must also got globally blocked for an infinite time too. Thanks. Goh Wendy (talk) 02:42, December 11, 2019 (UTC) ::hello ,since i can't confirm there edits as vandalism please contact local admin and for reporting inappropriate username please .